Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel)
"Fremde und Freunde" ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfzehnte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand, Mat und Perrin hatten die gleichen Träume. Rand lernt Min kennen, die ihm seine Zukunft aus Visionen voraussagt. In der Stadt trifft er Padan Fain, der jedoch vor ihm flieht. Ein Streich von Mat zieht die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder des Lichts auf Rand; dieser leidet kurzzeitig an einem seltsamen Fieber. Nynaeve trifft in der Schenke ein. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Zum Hirsch und Löwen, Baerlon, Andor Rand erwacht vom Sonnenschein. Er hat noch mehr geträumt in dieser Nacht, kann sich jedoch nur an den ersten Traum erinnern und er will solche Träume nicht noch weiter erleben. Inzwischen schmerzt sein Körper wieder von der langen Reise und dem Schlafen auf dem harten Boden. Thom und Lan, mit denen er sich das Zimmer teilt, sind schon fort. Es ärgert ihn, dass sie ihn nicht geweckt haben, obwohl er noch die ganze Stadt besichtigen will. Er wäscht sich schnell, zieht sich an und nimmt auch Tams Schwert mit, da der Behüter seines ebenfalls dabei zu haben scheint. Schließlich geht er in die Küche hinunter, um sich etwas zu essen bekommen. Immer noch ärgert er sich, dass die anderen ihn nicht geweckt haben. In der Küche trifft er auf Meister Fitch, der von der Köchin Sara beschimpft wird. Sie verteidigt ihren Kater Cirri, über den es in der Schenke Beschwerden gegeben hat. Wütend droht sie, zu kündigen und nimmt die Schürze ab, doch der Wirt beschwört sie eindringlich, zu bleiben. Hilfesuchend sieht Fitch sich um und alle Anwesenden tun sehr beschäftigt, also erklärt er vorsichtig, dass sie es so hervorragend wie immer machen wird und geht. Als er fort ist, lächelt Sara Rand an und sagt einer der Kellnerinnen, sie solle ihm etwas zu essen bringen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass seine Freunde alle fort sind außer einem, dem es wohl nicht gut geht. Rand isst hungrig und lässt Sara dabei weiterreden. Sie erzählt von den Beschwerden der Gäste, weil viele tote Ratten, alle mit gebrochenem Rückgrat, in der Schenke lagen. Die Ratten, die Ba'alzamon in Rands Traum getötet hat. (Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel)) Fassungslos fragt Rand nach, doch Sara sagt, er solle nicht daran denken und redet weiter. Rand hört ihr nicht mehr zu, zu sehr kreisen seine Gedanken. Er beeilt sich mit dem Essen und verabschiedet sich schnell. Der Schankraum ist voll besetzt und Thom steht auf einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und deklamiert Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn. Rand betritt den Raum nicht, denn Thom kann ihm jetzt nicht helfen. Er denkt darüber nach, Moiraine zu fragen, doch er weiß nicht, was sie tun würde. Schließlich sucht er denjenigen seiner Freunde auf, der noch im Zimmer geblieben ist, wie die Köchin sagte. thumb|228x228px Er klopft an die Tür und sieht, dass es Perrin ist. Rand fragt, ob er sich nicht wohl fühlt und sagt, er könnte auch gehen, wenn Perrin schlafen will. Dieser sagt, er wolle vielleicht nie wieder schlafen, weil er sehr schlimm geträumt hat. Mat hatte ihn am Morgen ausgelacht, doch Perrin weiß, dass es ihm ebenso ging. Nervös fragt Rand, ob Er eine Ratte getötet hat und Perrin fragt, ob er ebenfalls geträumt hat. Rand nickt, und Perrin erklärt, er wäre am liebsten wieder zuhause. Er fragt, ob Rand es Moiraine erzählt hat, und dieser sagt, er wüsste nicht, ob sie das tun sollten. Perrin fragt, ob Rand denkt, dass Mat den gleichen Traum hatte, denn er hatte zwar gelacht, aber Perrin merkwürdig angesehen. Rand vermutet das ebenfalls, und fühlt sich erleichtert, weil er nicht der einzige war. Er sagt, er wollte Thom um Hilfe bitten und fragt Perrin, ob dieser es auch nicht Moiraine erzählen will. Perrin erklärt, dass er nicht wüsste, ob er der Aes Sedai trauen kann, oder dem Gaukler. Er sagt, falls sie jemals wieder heimkommen, wolle er nie wieder fort. Rand sagt unbehaglich, er solle nicht so reden, denn natürlich würden sie wieder heim kommen. Er will Perrin mit in die Stadt nehmen, doch dieser will lieber im Bett bleiben und später nachkommen. Rand versucht ihn zu locken mit der Erinnerung daran, wie sie sich früher immer erträumt haben, Baerlon zu sehen, doch Perrin reagiert nicht. Als Rand das Zimmer verlassen hat, schmerzt sein Kopf schlimmer als vorher, und eigentlich hat er keine Lust, die Stadt zu sehen. Trotzdem geht er, um Mat zu suchen und ihn zu fragen, ob er das ebenfalls geträumt hat. Im Stallhof trifft er auf Mutch, der ihm jedoch nur einen finsteren Blick zuwirft. Rand hofft, dass die anderen Städter mehr wie Sara sind. Doch als er am Tor ankommt und die grußlos und ignorant aneinander vorbeilaufenden Menschen sieht, fühlt er sich noch einsamer. Er denkt, er sollte lieber bei Perrin bleiben und kehr der Straße den Rücken zu, um sich einfach nur hinzusetzen. Mutch betritt öfter den Hof und starrt ihn böse an. Rand fragt sich, ob er Leute vom Land einfach nicht mag, oder ob sie ihn vor dem Wirt so sehr in Verlegenheit gebracht haben. Er fragt sich sogar, ob der Stallknecht ein Schattenfreund ist. Früher hätte er bei diesem Gedanken gelächelt, doch jetzt findet er es nicht mehr lustig. Seine Hände streichen über den Schwertknauf. Eine Frauenstimme spricht ihn auf sein Schwert an und fragt, in welchen Schwierigkeiten er steckt. Rand springt auf und sieht die junge Frau vor sich, die am Vortag mit Moiraine sprach. Wie auch an diesem Tag trägt sie Männerkleidung und ihr Haar ist so kurz geschnitten, dass er sie gestern auf den ersten Blick für einen Jungen hielt. Sie stellt sich ihm als Min vor und er erwidert, er sei nicht in Schwierigkeiten, denn die Zwei Flüsse wären ein sehr ruhiger Ort. Min lächelt und sagt, sie hätte gehört, was man über die Menschen der Zwei Flüsse sagt, doch sie kenne auch Männer, die dort waren. Rand fragt, was sie damit meint, und Min erklärt, die Menschen der Zwei Flüsse würden immer freundlich und höflich wirken, doch unter der Oberfläche seien sie hart wie Granit. Er und seine Freunde würden scheinen, als wäre schon der Granit die Oberfläche. Moiraine hat ihr nicht alles erzählt, einiges hat sie sich selbst zusammengereimt. Rand sieht sich schnell im Hof um, als sie den Namen erwähnt, und fragt dann scheinbar unwissend, wen sie meint. Min sagt, sie könnte sie auch Frau Alys nennen, aber es wäre niemand da, der sie belauscht. Er fragt, wieso sie glaubt, dass es noch einen anderen Namen gibt, und Min antwortet, Moiraine hätte es ihr erzählt, da sie sich bei ihrem ersten Treffen gegenseitig erkannt hätten, und Min vorher schon andere wie sie traf. Rand fragt, wie sie das meint, und Min sagt, er würde wohl nicht gleich zu den Weißmänteln rennen. Sie klärt ihn auf, dass sie "Teile des Musters sehen" kann, was bedeutet, dass sie die Zukunft von Menschen in Visionen sieht, die sie meistens auch deuten kann und die immer eintreffen. Rand fragt, was er bei seiner Gruppe gesehen hat. Min erzählt, sie wären alle in etwas Gefährliches verstrickt. Dann berichtet sie von ihren Visionen, die nicht alle klar für sie sind. Siehe auch: Mins Visionen : Funken schwirren um euch herum, Tausende, und ein großer Schatten, dunkler als Mitternacht. Der Dunkle König ... Die Funken versuchen, den Schatten zu füllen, und der Schatten versucht, die Funken zu verschlingen. Ihr seid alle in irgend etwas Gefährlichem verstrickt, und ich kann einfach nicht mehr darüber herausfinden. : (Egwene) gehört auch dazu. Und der Gaukler. Ihr alle. Und du bist in sie verliebt. Sie liebt dich auch, aber sie ist nicht für dich bestimmt und du nicht für sie. Jedenfalls nicht in der Art, die ihr euch beide wünscht. ... Wenn ich sie ansehe, erblicke ich das gleiche wie bei... Frau Alys. Auch andere Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe, doch zumindest weiß ich, was das bedeutet. Sie wird es nicht verweigern. Egwene wird entschlossen bleiben, Aes Sedai zu werden. : Lan hat sieben zerstörte Festungen um den Kopf Die Hauptstadt von Manetheren und ein Kind in der Wiege um sich, das ein Schwert hält und... Da Min immer nur Zukunftsvisionen hat, deutet das vermutlich auf sein eigenes Kind hin. ... Die stärksten Eindrücke, die den Gaukler umgeben: ein Mann - nicht er selbst -, der Feuer schluckt, und der Weiße Turm. Sein Neffe Owyn Merrilin, der die Eine Macht lenken konnte, und von der Roten Ajah gedämpft wurde. (Weißbrücke (Kapitel)) ... Die stärksten Eindrücke bei dem großen krausköpfigen Burschen sind ein Wolf Deutet auf Springer hin, Perrin kann mit Wölfen sprechen., eine zerbrochene Krone Die Herrscherkrone von Saldaea. und Bäume, die um ihn herum blühen. Und bei dem anderen - ein roter Adler Die Flagge von Manetheren. Deutet auf die Bande der Roten Hand hin., ein Auge auf einer Waagschale Mat wird sein Auge opfern, um Moiraine zu retten. (Das Licht der Welt (Kapitel)), ein Dolch mit einem Rubin Der Dolch aus Shadar Logoth, durch den er seine Erinnerungen verliert, um später von den Finn neue zu bekommen, die ihn zu einem erfolgreichen General machen, ein Horn Das Horn von Valere und ein lachendes Gesicht. thumb|185x185px : (Rand) Ein Schwert, das kein Schwert ist Callandor, eine goldene Krone in Form von Lorbeerblättern Krone von Illian, ein Bettelstab deutet vermutlich auf Rands Reise von der Ebene von Almoth nach Tear hin, du, wie du Wasser auf Sand schüttest Entweder der beschworene Regen im Alcair Dal (Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Kapitel)), oder die Brunnen in Rhuidean, die er wieder zum fließen bringt. (Ein Aufbruch (Kapitel)), eine blutende Hand und ein weißglühendes Eisen, drei Frauen, Min, Elayne und Aviendha die bei einer Beerdigung an der Bahre stehen, auf der du liegst Epilog: Die Antwort verstehen (Kapitel), schwarzer Fels, nass von Blut... : Vor allem sehe ich blitze um dich herum. Manche zucken auf dich zu, manche kommen aus dir heraus. Rand kann die Macht lenken. Ich weiß nicht, was das alles bedeutet, außer bei einer Sache. Du und ich, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Auch Rand kann nicht alles davon deuten, doch das letzte - das er und sie sich wiedersehen werden - erscheint ihm klar. Er sagt, er würde auf der Rückreise wieder durch Baerlon kommen. Min lächelt und sagt, sie würde ihm nicht alles erzählen, was sie gesehen hat, denn es würde ihm nicht gefallen. Rand zuckt zusammen und fragt, ob sie etwas über Ratten oder Träume gesehen hat. Min verneint und Rand sagt schließlich, dass er gehen muss, da er sie für verrückt hält. Er verschwindet schnell, doch Min ruft ihm nach, er könnte ihr nicht entkommen. Sie hat gesehen, dass sie sich in ihn verlieben wird und ihn mit zwei anderen Frauen teilen muss, und weiß vermutlich nicht, wie sie damit umgehen soll. Ihr Lachen verfolgt ihn noch eine Weile, als er schon in der Menge untergetaucht ist. Nach einer Weile hat er sich beruhigt und genießt es, in der Stadt zu sein. Sein Kopf fühlt sich merkwürdig an. Die beginnende Reaktion auf das Machtlenken sieben Tage zuvor. (Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre (Kapitel)) Neugierig betrachtet er die Häuser und Schenken. Ein paar Mal beobachten ihn Ladeninhaber misstrauisch, als er zu lange vor ihren Waren vereilt und ärgerlich erkennt er, dass sie ihn für einen Dieb halten. Die Menschen in den Straßen sind ihm zu viel, doch sie sehen auch nicht anders aus als die in den Zwei Flüssen, manchmal ähneln sie sogar einigen Dorfbewohnern so sehr, als wären sie verwandt. Er betrachtet das neugierig, bis er um eine Ecke biegt und dort einen zerlumpten Mann sieht, den er sofort wiedererkennt. Als der Mann ihn sieht, erstarrt er im Schritt und Rand ist sicher, dass er Padan Fain vor sich hat. Fain rennt jedoch sofort weg, und Rand sprintet ihm nach und findet ihn in einer Sackgasse wieder. Erst scheint Fain ihn angreifen zu wollen, doch dann zieht er sich zurück und will Rand von sich fern halten. Rand fragt ihn, was mit ihm ist und sagt, er dachte, die Trollocs hätten ihn gefangen. Fain flüstert, er solle sie nicht erwähnen, weil Weißmäntel in der Stadt sind. Rand sagt, die würden sie nicht belästigen und bittet Fain, mit ihm in den Zum Hirsch und Löwen zu kommen, wo auch die anderen sind, die ihn für tot halten. Fain wirkt beleidigt und sagt, er wüsste schon, wie man überlebt. Er sagt, er würde länger leben, sagt aber nicht als wer. Dann beschwert er sich, dass sein Wagen verbrannt wurde und Bran seine Pferde in den Stall gesperrt hatte. Er sagt, er hätte schnell entkommen müssen, um sich zu retten, und besäße jetzt nichts mehr als seine Kleidung. Rand will ihn überreden, mit in die Schenke zu kommen, wo Moiraine ist, und Fain sagt, sie wäre eine Aes Sedai. Er denkt darüber nach und fragt, wie lange sie in der Schenke bleiben werden. Rand erzählt, dass sie am nächsten Tag abreisen. Fain jammert, wie schlimm seine Flucht gewesen sei. Er sagt, er wolle lieber meilenweit von einer Aes Sedai entfernt sein und lässt sich von Rand versprechen, dass dieser Moiraine nichts von seiner Anwesenheit erzählt, da er Angst vor ihr hat. Rand verspricht es, sagt aber auch, dass Fain keinen Grund habe, sich zu fürchten. Er verspricht, dafür zu sorgen, dass Moiraine Fain nichts tut, und der Händler sagt, er würde es nicht zulassen, dann rennt er plötzlich davon. Rand will ihm nach, sieht ihn jedoch nur um eine Ecke verschwinden, hinter der er mit Mat zusammen stößt. Dieser beschwert sich, dass Rand schon genau wie die Städter wäre und will ihm dann erzählen, wen er gerade gesehen hat, doch Rand kann sich denken, dass es Fain war. Mat fragt sich, warum der Händler Emondsfeld so heimlich verlassen hat und warum er schon wieder weg läuft. Rand schüttelt den Kopf. Er hat immer noch das merkwürdige Gefühl, das sich jetzt verstärkt hat. Er sagt Mat, dass Fain Angst vor Moiraine hat und diese nichts von seiner Anwesenheit erfahren soll, und dieser erklärt, er werde nichts verraten. Rand spricht jetzt leiser und fragt Mat, ob er in dieser Nacht den gleichen Traum hatte wie er und Perrin. Mat bestätigt das und sagt, er wünschte, niemand wüsste, wo er ist. Rand erzählt ihm, dass am Morgen in der ganzen Schenke tote Ratten mit gebrochenem Rückgrat lagen. Er will Thom um Rat bitten und fragt Mat, ober Moiraine davon erzählen soll. Mat ist dagegen und sein scharfer Tonfall lässt Rand fragen, ob Mat Ba'alzamon geglaubt hat. Mat sagt, das hätte er nicht, doch er kann sich nicht entscheiden. Er erinnert Rand an die versenkte Fähre und sagt, es wäre besser, nichts zu erzählen, und hofft, dass auch Perrin dicht hält. Als Mat los geht, bleibt Rand traumwandlerisch stehen, bis sein Freund ihn am Arm packt. Er erklärt, er sei nur erkältet und Mat zieht ihn mit sich und redet ununterbrochen, während sie sich durch die Menge drängen. Rand merkt, dass er Mat irgendwann von Mins Visionen erzählt, doch Mat glaubt, sie könnte das alles erfunden haben. Doch Rand weist ihn darauf hin, dass Moiraine sie kennt und sie miteinander gesprochen haben, also könnte es stimmen. thumb|150px Plötzlich sieht Mat in der Menge drei Männer in weißen Umhängen mit einem aufgestickten goldenen Sonnenaufgang. Die Menge teilt sich vor ihnen, obwohl die Menschen sie nicht beachten. Mat fragt laut, ob sie wohl Kinder des Lichts sind, und ein Mann sieht sie böse an. Rand nickt bestätigend und denkt, dass er Angst haben sollte, doch er fühlt eigentlich gar nichts. Mat findet die drei Männer sehr arrogant, doch Rand erinnert ihn daran, dass sie in die Schenke zu Perrin wollten. Doch Mat will den Weißmänteln einen Streich spielen, er weist auf einen Haufen gestapelter Fässer und lässt Rand stehen. Dieser freut sich irgendwie auf den Streich, auch wenn er weiß, dass das falsch ist. thumb|left|150px Mat ist inzwischen auf ein Hausdach geklettert und schießt mit seiner Schleuder die Strebe fort, die die Fässer hält. Diese poltern in den Matsch und beschmutzen die Umhänge der Weißmäntel. Der Anblick ist so komisch, dass Rand nicht anders kann, als zu lachen. thumb Das macht die Weißmäntel auf ihn aufmerksam und Rand bemerkt, dass die Menschen um sie herum plötzlich verschwunden sind, um sich nicht mit wütenden Kindern des Lichts abgeben zu müssen. Der Anführer der drei fragt, ob Rand das lustig findet und vielleicht dafür verantwortlich war. Rand kann nicht anders, als seinen Umhang zurück zu schlagen, dass man sein Schwert sieht, auch wenn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf heftig protestiert. Er sagt, dass Unfälle jedem passieren und der Anführer fragt ihn, ob er so gefährlich ist. Einer seiner Männer nennt ihn Lord Bornhald, und weist ihn warnend auf das Reiherzeichen hin. Bornhald sagt, Rand wäre zu jung und will wissen, woher er kommt. Rand erklärt nur, er wäre gerade erst in Baerlon angekommen und fragt nach einer guten Schenke. Sein Körper fühlt sich fiebrig an. Wütend sagt Bornhald, dass er ihm ausweicht und was er böses im Schilde führt. Die Kinder des Lichts drängen sich alle drei um ihn. thumb|150px Rand fühlt sich energiegeladen und muss erneut fast lachen, doch die Stimme in seinem Kopf warnt ihn immer noch. Er lächelt nur und sagt nichts weiter. Einer der Männer zieht sein Schwert und fordert ihn auf, zu antworten, doch Bornhald hält ihn zurück und macht ihn auf die gerade eintreffende Stadtwache aufmerksam. Wütend erklärt er Soldat, Baerlon gehöre dem Dunklen König und steckt sein Schwert wieder ein. Bornhald sagt Rand, dass Schattenfreunde ihnen nie entkommen würden und dass sie sich wiedertreffen. Dann geht er und Rand sieht ihnen nach. Die Stadtwache betrachtet die davonziehenden Kinder des Lichts, dann gehen sie ebenfalls. Rand fühlt sich immer noch merkwürdig, als Mat zu ihm tritt und sagt, er wäre verrückt. Da verschwindet das Gefühl ganz plötzlich und ihm wird bewusst, was er getan hat. Nervös sagt er, sie sollten besser zur Schenke zurückkehren, und Mat stimmt ihm zu. Als sie gehen, werden sie von vielen beobachtet, und Rand ist sicher, dass sich das Ereignis schnell verbreiten wird. Er fragt sich, ob die Träume ihn wahnsinnig gemacht haben. Nachdem sie sich mehrmals verlaufen haben, treffen sie auf Thom, der behauptet, nur spazieren gehen zu wollen, doch immer wieder verkündet, er würde an diesem Abend im Zum Hirsch und Löwen auftreten. Irgendwann beginnt Mat von ihren Träumen zu erzählen. Als Mat Ba'alzamon erwähnt, packt Thom sie und sagt eindringlich, sie sollten niemals wieder diesen Namen erwähnen. Er fordert sie auf, ihm jede Einzelheit der Träume zu erzählen, während er selbst wachsam ihre Umgebung betrachtet. Als sie ihm die Namen der Männer nennen, die Ba'alzamon aufgezählt hat, sagt Thom, es wären gefährliche Namen, doch bis auf Logain wären sie alle tot. Rand fragt, wer sie waren, doch Thom sagt, es würde keine Rolle spielen. Mat fragt, ob sie benutzt und getötet wurden, wie Ba'alzamon behauptet hatte. Thom sagt, man könnte sagen, die Weiße Burg hätte sie getötet, doch er sagt, sie wurden nicht benutzt, egal wie viele Intrigen die Amyrlin immer schmiedet. Mat sagt, es hätte noch mehr verrückte Sachen gegeben und als er das Auge der Welt erwähnt, sagt Thom, es wäre in den Grenzlanden eine Legende, und junge Männer würden es dort suchen, so wie die Jäger des Horns das Horn von Valere suchen. Rand fragt, was sie tun sollen, denn er will keine weiteren Träume mehr haben. Thom denkt darüber nach und sagt, sie sollten erst einmal niemandem davon erzählen. Wenn sie es tun, sind sie nur noch mehr an Moiraine gebunden. Dann erinnert er sich an Perrin und fragt, ob dieser ebenfalls den Mund halten würde. Mat sagt, sie wollten gerade zur Schenke zurück und Thom sagt, er hoffe, es sei noch nicht zu spät und eilt los. Als die die Schenke erreichen, kommt ihnen Perrin schon entgegen. Schnell fragen sie ihn, ob er jemandem vom Traum erzählt hat, und Perrin verneint. Er fragt, warum sie es Thom erzählt haben, und Mat und Rand gestehen, dass sie einfach mussten. Thom sagt, er würde es ihnen später erklären. Perrin wirkt verwirrt, doch dann fällt ihm etwas ein und er sagt, er hätte sie suchen wollen, weil Nynaeve in der Schenke ist. Mat fragt, wie sie die Zwei Flüsse trotz der gesunkenen Fähre verlassen konnte, doch Perrin sagt, so etwas würde die Seherin nicht aufhalten. Sie hätte Meister Hochturm aus dem Bett gezerrt und ihn trotz seiner Angst dazu gebracht, sie über den Fluss zu rudern. Rand fragt, was sie tut und Perrin antwortet, sie wäre jetzt bei Moiraine und die Stimmung wäre eiskalt. Mat will am liebsten wo anders hin gehen und Rand sagt, sie könnte sie nicht zwingen, zurückzukehren, notfalls müssten sie sie überzeugen, dass die Ereignisse der Winternacht das alles rechtfertigen. Mat sagt, sie sollten besser bis zum Abend wegbleiben, denn er weiß, wie schwer man Nynaeve überzeugen kann. Thom sagt schließlich, nach allem was er über die Seherin weiß, würde sie nicht aufhören, bis sie ihren Willen bekommt und sie sollten es besser hinter sich bringen. Sich zusammennehmend marschieren die jungen Männer also in die Schenke, als würden sie dort auf Trollocs treffen. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Meister Fitch * Sara * Ciel * Thom Merrilin * Perrin Aybara * Mutch * Min Farshaw * Padan Fain * Mat Cauthon * Dain Bornhald - als Lord Bornhald * Nynaeve al'Meara Erwähnt * Tam al'Thor * Lan Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon * Egwene al'Vere * Elayne Trakand - als drei Frauen in Mins Vision * Aviendha - als drei Frauen in Mins Vision * Springer - als ein Wolf in Mins Vision * Bili Congar * Jon Thane * Samel Crawe * Bran al'Vere * Eward Congar * Guaire Amalasan * Raolin Dunkelbann * Davian * Yurian Steinbogen * Logain Ablar * Siuan Sanche - als Amyrlin-Sitz * Lews Therin Telamon * Artur Paendrag Tanreall * Meister Hochturm * Abell Cauthon - als Mats Vater Tiere * Cirri Gruppen * Kinder des Lichts * Ta'veren Berufe * Wirt * Köchin * Kellnerin * Stallbursche * Gaukler Erwähnt * Behüter * Aes Sedai * Seherin * Trollocs Orte * Baerlon ** Zum Hirsch und Löwen Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquelle *** Wagenbrücke ** Wachhügel * Caemlyn * Grenzlande * Illian (Nation) * Weiße Burg Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Moiraines Münze Erwähnt * Auge der Welt * Horn von Valere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Winternacht (Feiertag) Sonstige * Hohes Lied * Einfaches Lied * Volkslied * Mins Visionen Erzählungen * Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Baerlon Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel Andor